Free Time
by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko
Summary: Kegiatan para character Brave Frontier di waktu senggang. One shoot! Kemungkinan garing! Kumpulan drabbles. R&R?


**Disclaimer : Brave Frontier © Alim & Gumi, gain no profit.**

**Rated : K+.**

**Genre : Friendship, humor, drama, family.**

**Warning : Typo(s), maybe OOC, kumpulan drabble pendek, abal, garing, GaJe, and else.**

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko's Proudly Present : Free Time.**

* * *

><p><strong>01! Shopping<strong>

* * *

><p>Di 12 <em>Guardians<em>, setiap orang mempunyai pekerjaan masing-masing. Kita ambil Raydn dan Rina yang bertugas untuk belanja. Raydn sih tidak terlalu peduli jika berbelanja bersama Farlon atau Alyut, tapi jika belanja bersama Rina, itu lain cerita.

"Raydn, mana yang lebih bagus? Yang _front hook _atau _back hook_?" tanya Rina polos sambil menunjukkan dua buah benda keramat (beha) di depan wajah Raydn.

Dan _spearman_ kita hanya bisa mati kutu dilihat oleh orang-orang.

* * *

><p><strong>02! Kupu-Kupu<strong>

Arius dan Mega sedang duduk-duduk sambil menikmati angin, tepat ketika mata Pangeran Sama itu terpaku pada sosok gadis berambut hitam yang nampak bercanda dengan gadis yang terlihat lebih muda dan mirip dirinya.

"Elza cantik, ya?" celetuk Mega yang membuat Arius terbatuk karena ucapan temannya itu.

"Y-ya menurutmu…"

"Cantik 'kok. Seperti apa?"

Arius tersenyum dengan garis merah di pipinya, "Seperti… kupu-kupu yang terbang di waktu malam…" ujarnya sambil membayangkan seekor kupu-kupu dengan sayap hitam dan goresan biru kehijauan yang nampak indah di kegelapan.

"Kau menyamakannya dengan pelacur?" kata Mega salah tangkap.

Arius hanya berharap Elza tidak mendengar hal ini.

* * *

><p><strong>03! Ngamen<strong>

Eric sering bermain gitar. Terkadang ia bermain gitar sambil bersenandung sendiri. Namun, kali ini Eric harus hati-hati jika bermain gitar. Hari ini seperti biasa, Eric sedang bermain gitar dengan santai, topinya diletakkan terbalik di depannya. Hingga Themis berjalan lewat dan meletakkan selembar uang di dalam topinya.

"A-anu, saya bukan-"

"Ah. Kurang, ya? Ya sudah, ini saya tambahin," kata Themis sambil meletakkan lembaran lain di topi Eric.

Eric mati kutu dikira pengamen jalanan.

* * *

><p><strong>04! Jealous<strong>

Lario tengah bingung dengan sikap tuan putrinya, Faris. Sejak pagi tadi dia selalu melihat yang nampak jutek melihat ke arahnya lalu membuang muka. Sebagai pengawal yang baik, tentu saja dia mencoba untuk mencari tahu kesalahannya. Tapi, setahunya dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, dan memang beberapa hari ini ia lebih fokus untuk mengawal Lidith. Maka, dengan keteguhan hati, ia pun bersikukuh untuk menanyakannya pada tuan putrinya secara langsung.

"Tuan Putri? Anda kenapa? Dari tadi saya melihat Anda seperti kesal pada saya?"

"Tidak kok…"

Lario tersenyum kecil, "Oh, baguslah kalau begitu-"

"Ih! Kau itu tidak peka atau apa sih! Lario bodoh!"

"Eh!? Iya, jadi Tuan Putri kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-napa…"

Wanita itu sulit dipahami, bukan, Lario.

* * *

><p><strong>05! Lukisan<strong>

Arius sering melukis Selena diam-diam. Hanya Mega yang tahu sebenarnya dengan hobi rahasia pangeran ini. Hari ini juga begitu, Arius dari jauh sedang melukis Selena yang tengah latihan dengan Lucina. Dia nampak begitu serius mengamati gadis bermata biru itu. Hingga tiba-tiba…

"Eh? Kemana mereka?"

"Pangeran? Sedang apa di sini sendirian?" tanya Selena yang sudah ada di dekatnya sopan dengan Lucina di belakangnya.

"A-ah… a-anu…" Arius tanpa sadar tangannya masih mencorat-coret hasil lukisan di kanvas putih itu.

"Pangeran sedang melukis apa?"

"A-ah… bu-bukan apa-apa!" ujarnya sebelum lari meninggalkan Selena yang kebingungan dan Lucina yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Penasaran dengan apa yang digambar pangeran Kerajaan Sama itu, Selena pun melihat hasil lukisan Arius. Hanya ekspresi tidak percaya yang ada di sana, sementara Lucina yang ikut melihat hasilnya hanya tertawa tertahan. Ya… benar… Itu adalah lukisan Mega yang **memakai** pakaian Selena!

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>Garing? GaJe? Tuangkan aja dalam review, maklum, author rada-rada-*nak*<p> 


End file.
